Obsession Perfection Compulsion
by CharmedDestiny
Summary: Inspired by the ‘Labyrinth’ and ‘Crimson’ episodes and reflected my feelings on what was going through their minds during that time


I have gathered my inspiration from the 'Labyrinth' and 'Crimson' episodes and reflected my feelings on what was going through their minds during that time.  
My work tends to be a bit more abstract so please read with an open mind. Thanks for taking the time to read my work, I hope you all enjoy

Charmed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Obsession… Perfection… Compulsion…**

It consumes, overtakes, and devours me;  
Shadows me, haunts me, surrounding me with its crushing fixation;  
This constant need follows me;  
Every moment of the day;  
With every breath I take.

I try to ignore these feelings;  
Push them back to the recesses of my mind.  
I try blocking them out with every fiber of my being;  
But the hunger is too strong.  
It pulsates inside of me, desperately trying to break free;  
To be released. But I am too weak;  
I cannot control what is hiding inside of me.

Heat… flames… fire bursting inside trying to take control;  
Emotions that I cannot direct, cannot decipher are flooding through me.  
Its wants are too overpowering, devastatingly blinding, with its fury;  
It's Passion.

Cannot breath…. cannot focus;  
Too many thoughts exploding in my mind;  
Too many voices calling my name;  
Pain consumes me, radiating throughout my being;  
There is nowhere to hide…. nowhere to go.  
Too many secrets;  
Too many lies.

Body burning…. heat all consuming;  
Pressure building, shallow, haunting, hovering.  
No release, no freedom;  
Nowhere to turn;  
Just empty, alone, and forgotten.  
Darkness, shadows, invading spaces.

All knowing,  
Disconcerting erratic emotions;  
Fear, strength, violence, want, greed, love, betrayal;  
Overflowing, conflicting feelings, truth, lies, justice, revenge, belonging, rejection;  
Friends…Enemies;  
Alone and vulnerable;  
Surrounded by Strangers.

Pushed to the edge;  
Standing on the ledge;  
Trying not to fall.  
Straight jackets, white rooms, chains surrounding me;  
Restraining me.  
Trapping me.

Sanity failing, plunging down to the rocks below;  
Wind blowing through my hair, comforting me as I descend;  
Stopping me, freeing me from this never-ending nightmare.

Green light, red light; glowing all around me;  
Suffocating and confusing;  
Pain slashing through me;  
Screams ripped from my chest.  
Death baiting me, luring me with its icy breath;  
A frost beneath my flesh.

Darkness becomes comfort.  
A friend to my foe;  
Tempting me to enter to seep within my bones.  
It baits me with security, but it will never last.  
Confuses me, temps me, slowly traps me in its grasp.

My bones grow weary;  
But continue to fight, strength within me;  
Which was lost until tonight.  
I hate to succumb;  
To fall before the end;  
But I fear what I cannot see;  
Those monsters in the dark;  
I wait for the release of that last final blow;  
The sword was plunged too deep and now crimson seeps.

Light blinding, bursting forth;  
Shining through the murky sky.  
Liberation, boundless;  
Endless warmth drowning me, engulfing me;  
Freeing me.

**Perfection… Obsession… Compulsion…**

It consumes, overtakes, and devours me.  
Haunts me, shadows me;  
Surrounding me with its crushing fixation.  
This constant need follows me;  
Every moment of the day;  
With every breath that I take.

The hunger is too strong.  
It pulsates inside of me;  
Desperately trying to break free;  
To be released.  
I cannot quench the desire within me;  
The thirst is too overpowering.

The walls encasing, cementing blocks higher and higher.  
Twisting and turning, emotions conflicting  
Darkness… Light  
Day… Night.

Its needs are overwhelming;  
Its wants too demanding.  
Its struggle for control, battling unseen forces.  
Leaving me vulnerable alone, and unprotected.

Mind consumed… Barely breathing… Body burning.  
Pressure building…  
Every touch engraved, imprinted into my being.  
Confusing, mortifying and overriding my senses;  
Sending me into overdrive.

Forbidden feelings;  
Slithering serpents surround and conquer.  
Unable to control, powerless to defend.  
The fight lost tonight.

The walls around me are slowly crumbling.  
Brick by brick, stone by stone gradually disintegrating.

The taste of his kiss on my lips, I miss that.  
All of the reasons I gave, all of the excuses I made.  
All of the things I left unspoken;  
All of the promises broken.

Fire… Ice…  
Inconsistent thoughts;  
Conflicting feelings flood through me.  
Shock radiates from me, hinders me.

Heat… flames… fire bursting inside trying to take control;  
Smoldering and extreme contradictions slice through me.  
Blinding all consuming passion devours me.

Rivers of Red, Sea of Green;  
Swallows me, drowning in their intensity.  
Chains that bind;  
Unbreakable bonds caging me…  
Trapping for an eternity.

Something inside of me has broken, something, which cannot be fixed.  
Tried to shut off emotions, bury my feelings.  
But I can't.  
I don't know how too.  
Always a fighter, never backing from a challenge.  
I don't know how to walk away.

My cheeks stained with tears;  
Eyes rimed with red.  
I hate to look at myself;  
To see what I have become.  
No longer recognize the face that stares back;  
No longer the person I once was.  
Everything that I have done;  
All of the choices that I have made,  
Have taken me to this place.

I can still feel his lips on mine; hear his body call to me.  
Feel his warm breath against my cheek;  
Sending chills down the ridges of my spine.

The constant need haunts me, intoxicates me;  
Every moment of the day with every breath that I take…  
All consuming, overshadowing;  
Awakening.

Eyes wide open; eyes sewn shut.  
Blindness to reality…  
I only relish the thought.


End file.
